


How Did We End Up Like This?

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Barebacking, Canonical Child Abuse, Crossdressing Yusuke, Exhibitionism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Minor use of sex toys, Ryuji is bi but really in denial, Ryuji likes to watch, Voyeurism, Yusuke is a closet slut, Yusuke looks really good in drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After Yusuke officially joins the Phantom Thieves he shows up to a meeting in Shibuya in full drag. Later, he ends up back at Le Blanc with Akira and Ryuji, who cannot keep their eyes off of him.





	How Did We End Up Like This?

“Where the eff is Yusuke? We were supposed to meet up half an hour ago!” Ryuji scanned the crowd with growing irritation. “He wanted to join the gang and now he doesn't want to show up?!”

 

“Ryuji! He goes to another school; maybe his art club ran late?” Ann pointed out reasonably enough.

 

“Hey, look.” Akira pointed out a girl who had just come up the stairs from the platform bellow.

 

Fuck, she was hot; all long legs tucked into thigh-high boots that just brushed the bottom of her mini-skirt. A black tank top that matched the skirt and boots did little to hide her bra. The clicking of the boots two inch heels was lost in the ambient noise of the crowd she was walking through, and Ryuji noted that she was wearing only basic make-up and her hair, while teased up into cute pigtails, was cut fairly short.

 

Ryuji was tongue tied and his palms started to sweat as she headed right for them...

 

“Sorry I'm late.”

 

It was then that Ryuji recognized her, or rather him.

 

“Yusuke?!”

 

“Yes. You sound surprised.”

 

“Of... what the hell are you wearing?” He exclaimed loud enough to make passerby's glare his way in irritation.

 

“Last time you complained that there were too many guys in this group, and I offered to wear female clothing. Do you not recall?”

 

“I recall telling you not to!” Ryuji turned away, closing his eyes. Why was he hard? This was Yusuke in a fucking skirt! It wasn't some hot, random girl as he'd first thought, it was Yusuke! Yusuke!

 

“You look good.” Akira's voice brought Ryuji back to reality.

 

“Yeah. Where did you find girls clothing in your size?” Ann sounded impressed as Ryuji gaped at her.

 

“He does not look good! He... He's in an effing skirt!”

 

All eyes were suddenly focused on him and Ryuji was just glad that his hard-on wasn't visible under his long shirt and baggy pants.

 

“Ann, is it normal for women to be... how shall I put this... groped while on the train?”

 

“Unfortunately yes. I have to be very careful... wait are you saying that you were groped?” Yusuke nodded. “They must have thought you were a woman.”

 

“That would explain why he pulled away so fast after reaching up under my skirt.” Yusuke's expression was unreadable.

 

“Are you okay?” Ann asked, concerned.

 

“I am fine. The touch was unexpected but not altogether unpleasant.” Yusuke's tone was thoughtful.

 

“Can we just hold our meeting already?” Ryuji paced restlessly.

 

“Alright. Well, we have no leads on another Palace but Joker has gotten several tips for Mementos...” Morgana leaned out of the bag and onto Akira's shoulder as he spoke, his voice holding a hint of laughter but otherwise not reacting to the situation. ”

 

Half an hour later, Morgana headed off with Ann to pick up additional supplies while Ryuji and Yusuke followed Akira back to Leblanc.

 

“What was it that you wanted to talk about?” Ryuji sighed as he sat down on the couch in Akira's bedroom.

 

"You kept looking at Yusuke. Are you sure that you find the sight of him all dolled up repulsive?"

 

"I was not checking him out!" Yusuke looked over from his perch on the bed, halfway through removing his boots. "And what was with the heels? You're tall enough as it is!"

 

"They went with the outfit." Yusuke shrugged, his eyes studying Ryuji's face.

 

"You never did answer Ann's question; where did you find female clothing in your size?" Ryuji asked hurriedly, hoping that he wasn't as transparent as he felt.

 

"I've modelled for other pupils and Maderame often had me pose as a girl. These clothes were purchased for me to model in." Yusuke's tone was casual.

 

The room went dead quiet. "Is there a problem?"

 

"You... did you have a choice?" Yusuke frowned at the question. "I mean did that bastard force you to cross-dress?"

 

Yusuke shrugged. "I've been posing in both male and female clothing since I was small."

 

"That doesn't make it okay! Actually that makes it child abuse!" Ryuji realized that he was standing, his hands balled up into fists.

 

"Child abuse? How so?"

 

"You're a boy, Yusuke. A rather pretty one, but still a boy! It... its not right to force a young boy into wearing clothing meant for girls regardless of the reason. I mean, okay maybe when they are babies to make things easier but once they are old enough to know what it means to be a boy... Haven't you ever been uncomfortable wearing a dress?"

 

Yusuke stopped to think about it. "No. I don't recall ever feeling uncomfortable. Even out in public. You thought I was a woman when you first saw me like this didn't you?" Realization dawned on Yusuke; he was starting to see a pattern in Ryuji's behaviour.

 

"Maybe?" Ryuji looked away before flopping back onto the couch.

 

"And you were attracted?" Yusuke's bare feet made no sound as he crossed the room.

 

"What? No! I like girls not dudes!"

 

"You blushed at the question." Yusuke studied the red on Ryuji's cheeks and decided that he liked it. "Also you've been covering your crotch since Shibuya. You're hard, aren't you?"

 

Ryuji wanted to deny the fact, even as the head of his cock pressed painfully hard against his zipper. But no sound would come out of his open mouth.

 

Akira, who had been quietly watching his friends from his perch at the foot of his bed, decided to take matters into his own hands. Crossing the room unnoticed he embraced Yusuke from behind. "I think you look very sexy like this. If Ryuji doesn't agree its his loss." Splayed hands ran over the flat planes of Yusuke's stomach.

 

Yusuke leaned back into him as though they had planned this. Twisting around, he caught Akira's mouth with his own as one of Akira's hands moved up under his skirt to stroke a hardened, hidden shaft.

 

It was beautiful. As much as Ryuji tried to deny that fact, he couldn't. He found the sight of his two male friends making out beautiful.

 

His hands moved without conscious thought, and a small sound from him had them breaking the kiss, two sets of grey eyes finding his brown ones before moving lower to where he was rubbing himself through his pants.

 

"This won't do!" Ryuji had no time to ask Yusuke what wouldn't do before the blue haired boy was on his knees in front of him.

 

The sound of his zipper echoed loudly through the room but Ryuji barely heard it. He was too fixated on what Yusuke was planning to do with the organ he had uncovered; the first soft touch of tongue make him jump.

 

"Ryuji?"

 

"You startled me! But.... but g-go ahead!" Ryuji closed his eyes; a blow job was a blow job right? With his eyes closed he could forget that he was being sucked by a guy.

 

The hands on his shaft and balls were soft, almost femininely soft. This time the touch of Yusuke's tongue was expected and it sent a jolt of pleasure through Ryuji.

 

His eyes flickered open again as wet warmth engulfed him. "You're good at this. Yusuke... have you done this before?"

 

A small nod was all Yusuke could manage with his mouth full.

 

Ryuji's eyes widened. "What? For real?"

 

"Yes." The word was whispered as Yusuke pulled back to take a quick breath and then he was down again, licking and sucking in a skillful rhythm.

 

Dimly, Ryuji was aware of lips brushing his balls on each downward bob of Yusuke's head. Hands twisted and massaged his balls. It was all too much; he grabbed hold of Yusuke's head, holding it still as his hips thrust once, twice, three times and hot cum poured down his friends throat.

 

"Sorry!" As soon as he realized what he was doing he released Yusuke.

 

"Don't be, I'm glad you liked it that much." The fact that Yusuke didn't sound hoarse had Ryuji relaxing.

 

"Where did you learn to suck dick like that?" Ryuji pushed the thought that Yusuke had swallowed his cum to the back of his mind.

 

“At school.” Yusuke unconsciously wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“At school? Dude that's not something you'd learn in a classroom!”

 

“No, it isn't.” Yusuke looked down for a long moment then he stood and sat down beside Ryuji on the couch. “It is something that can be taught in the bathroom after classes end though.”

 

“Wait, what?” Ryuji stared at Yusuke in open shock.

 

Yusuke shifted uncomfortably, looking away again.

 

“Were you raped?” Akira voiced what Ryuji had been thinking.

 

“No. I liked everything they did to me.” Yusuke leaned against Ryuji, his eyes slipping closed.

 

“What happened?”

 

“It started off slow, as teasing. I'd agreed to wear women's clothing to model for my art classmates as none of the girls wished to model. Some older students caught me on my way to change back into my uniform, and they teased me about the clothing. For a week that was all it was, teasing. Then one day after class they followed me into the bathroom and locked the door. There were three of them.” A small smile tugged at the corners of Yusuke's mouth.

 

“You let them touch you? Just like that?”

 

“Yes. It was only the four of us in the bathroom, school had let out an hour earlier. I had yet to meet any of you, and I had no reason to rush home.” Yusuke inexplicably felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

 

“H-How did they touch you?” Ryuji shifted nervously; Yusuke was too close to him, that blush was too cute and he was very aware that his cock was still out.

 

Yusuke's eyes flicked up and meet his. “Two of them grabbed me from behind while the third removed my uniform pants. Then I was held down, fingered and finally taken. But as I said, it wasn't rape. I did consent.”

 

“And the other two boys, they were happy just... watching?”

 

“No, they each had a go with me as well.” Yusuke moved even closer to Ryuji.

 

"You let them...? But what about the oral?" Ryuji's hands twitched as he resisted the urge to put his arms around Yusuke.

 

"I let them, yes. When they realized that I wasn't about to fight them the boys holding me down, well, they took turns with my mouth. All three of them. It took a week before the teachers caught on."

 

"They took you everyday after school for a week?" Why was his dick still out? The traitorous organ had jumped to full attention at just the mental image of Yusuke being gang-banged and loving it!

 

"Do you wish to watch?" Yusuke's soft question drew Ryuji out of his thoughts in time to see Yusuke pull his panties off completely.

 

Next thing he knew the taller youth was sitting in his lap.

 

"Y-Yusuke?" With the skirt flipped up the way it was there was nothing stopping Ryuji's cock from slipping between Yusuke's cheeks.

 

"Yes?" Yusuke's voice was steady and gave no indication if the bluenette was aroused or not.

 

"Wha-" Ryuji suddenly froze. "What is this?" A hand slipped between taunt cheeks to touch something that wasn't flesh.

 

"A present from my senpai to remember him by."

 

"A... plug? Why are you wearing something like that today? Were you planning on seducing me? Or maybe Akira?"

 

Yusuke shrugged languidly. "No. I simply enjoy the sensations provided by wearing the plug and the knowledge that I am always ready for penetration. Had I been planning on seduction today I would have brought a personal lubricant as well."

 

"Oh." The sound of a zipper distracted him and his eyes flickered to Akira just in time for the reveal.

 

Hmm.... not as big as his but Akira could still jazz well if he wanted to...

 

"Hey, Aki, do you have lube?" A nod was his only reply. Ryuji's hands pulled the plug out of Yusuke. " I want to watch." The words were whispered into the bluenettes ear.

 

"Understood." Standing, Yusuke crossed the room to the bed.

 

They moved without discussion; Akira leaned over to retrieve the lube stored between the bed-frame and the wall as Yusuke dropped onto all fours on the bed.

 

Seconds later Akira was lubed up and pushing into Yusuke doggie-style.

 

It was even hotter than watching them kiss...

 

No! What was he thinking? Had he been hit my Marin Karin the last time they were in the Metaverse? Was that why he found the sight of two guys fucking hot? He was straight! Straight...

 

He was straight wasn't he? Doubt settled into the pit of his stomach as his untouched cock leaked and throbbed painfully, begging for attention.

 

Would jacking off to the sight of Akira's cock pounding Yusuke into an incoherent mess make him gay? He didn't know...

 

And quite frankly at that moment he didn't care. Grabbing himself roughly he jerked himself hard and fast, pausing only once to help himself to a dollop of lube from Akira's bottle.

 

Akira's eyes flickered from Yusuke to Ryuji's cock and back again as he adjusted his pace, trying to find one that would really make Yusuke scream.

 

Yusuke, for his part, was loving every second of being fucked. He's always loved being penetrated; no matter how many times he allowed another boy access to his body it never got old. The motions, the mounting pleasure, the release; he loved it all.

 

Akira was good, but, though he didn't know why, he thought that it might be different with Ryuji. Special somehow.

 

Did he like Ryuji? Yusuke pushed the thought away. He liked sex, not commitment. Dating was messy, so was love. He didn't do messy.

 

Sex was also messy but in a good way. Physically messy, not emotionally.

 

For the first time he wondered if Maderame knew that he was letting boys fuck him but that thought too was pushed away. Maderame was no longer in his life; what he did or did not know about his pupils had ceased to matter.

 

He was brought back to the moment by hands pushing the skirt up higher before reaching under him to grab his cock. Akira's hands; they had to be. Ryuji was still seated on the couch, his eyes darting from Yusuke's cock to the one disappearing repeatedly as it was slammed into his ass.

 

He was jerked off in time with the rhythm of the hips driving that cock.

 

"I... I'm close..." Why was he warning Akira? He had never alerted his partner that he was about to cum before. Maybe it was because he had never been fucked by someone he considered a friend before.

 

"Cum for me." The hand sped, so did the hips. With a wordless scream of pleasure he emptied his balls onto the sheets underneath him. As he came his muscles clenched around Akira, and he felt the youth thrust only twice more before flooding him with warmth.

 

"F... fuck..." The word escaped Ryuji's lips in a breathless rush as he too came, only just jerking his shirt up out of the way in time to spray his bare stomach with his release.

 

"Did you like the show?" Yusuke winked at him playfully, something Ryuji had never seen before in Yusuke. He'd seen the painter passionate, determined, anxious... but never playful.

 

"Why would I like watching two guys screw?" Ryuji turned away to grab a tissue.

 

"You like boys Ryuji; it is pointless to deny the fact. You came watching me cum."

 

Ryuji's cheeks flared red but he said nothing.

 

"Have... was this the first time you let someone remove the plug and... and you know. Have at you." Ryuji tossed the used tissue into the trashcan and zipped himself up.

 

"No. Its not."

 

"The Kosei bathroom again?"

 

"Sometimes. Other times back alleys. Or a storage room. Once before I even went to his room. Of course Akira's the first boy whose name I knew. The rest are just... faces and bodies to me. They provided pleasure then went their way while I went mine."

 

"Just how many dudes have you been with anyway?" Ryuji couldn't believe what he was hearing. The artist always acted so prim and proper, was polite and elegant; what he was saying now clashed with that image. There was nothing proper or elegant about letting a boy whose name you don't even know fuck you in a back alley.

 

"I..." Yusuke looked away. "I honestly don't know."

 

Ryuji sighed. "Yusuke that is messed. You know that right?"

 

"I needed human connection." No excuses, no attempts at justifying his actions. Just that.

 

"Well yeah I get that. But there are better ways than by selling your body."

 

"I have never accepted money so in the strictest sense of the words I have never sold my body."

 

"Maybe not but you know what I mean. I get it that living with Maderame was shitty. I get it that your classmates don't understand you. Hell I don't even understand you! But there had to be someone who was willing to be your friend! There had to be other options to feel connected to another than through sex!"

 

Yusuke couldn't meet the blonds eyes. He was right, of course Ryuji was right. "Yes of course, but..." But what? He didn't know. He didn't know if he had ever known.

 

"You are clean right?" Ryuji suddenly asked making everyone jump.

 

"Yes. Today was the first time a condom was not used." Two identical sighs of relief filled the room.

 

"Where are you going?" Akira spoke softly, realizing that Ryuji was pulling his shoes back on.

 

"Home. I've had enough of this place for one day."

 

Yusuke's heart plummeted. Did Ryuji not want him?

 

"You don't want to have sex?" Akira voiced what Yusuke had just been thinking.

 

"I..." Ryuji shook his head. "I want my first time to be with a cute girl I snuck into my bedroom. Or hers, that part doesn't really matter."

 

"You're a virgin?" Yusuke couldn't help but be surprised.

 

"Yeah. Are you really so surprised? You've seen how girls treat me." Ryuji sighed, flopping backwards onto the couch, his eyes flicking back to Yusuke. He was cute, and at the rate he was scoring dates with girls his chances of getting it on with a girl were less than zero. Yusuke was clearly willing; maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he didn't touch his junk?

 

"You think too little of yourself." Yusuke stood and Ryuji could see Akira's release run down the inside of his thighs.

 

"What do you mean?" Dammit! He had already cum twice in less than an hour and he was already getting hard again? From seeing some dudes spunk running out of another dudes ass?

 

"Ryuji, you have horrible posture, and blond hair does not suit you but that doesn't fully mask how hot you are."

 

It took Ryuji a few seconds to realize that Yusuke had insulted and complimented him at the same time.

 

"You think I'm hot?" Ryuji winced at the flirty tone he found himself using.

 

"I do." When did Yusuke get so close to him?

 

He didn't know if he leaned forward to claim Yusuke's mouth or if he leaned forward into Yusuke claiming his.

 

The kiss was slow and sweet. When he felt Yusuke's silky soft tongue against his lips he opened his mouth without thought.

 

It was heaven! Every languid touch of silky tongue against his own sent shivers down his spine. His tongue moved without thought, rubbing against Yusuke's and exploring the rest of his mouth.

 

Finally, just when he thought his lungs would burst for need of air, Yusuke broke the kiss.

 

"That... that was..." He gulped down a couple quick breaths and then he grabbed Yusuke again.

 

The kisses melted into one another, each deeper than the last one until, finally, they broke apart again.

 

"Fuck..." Ryuji breathed as he gazed upon his new lover. Yusuke's hair was dishevelled, and his cheeks were painted red with arousal. His lips were kiss-swollen, and judging from the pressure against his thigh they weren't alone.

 

"I never realized how sexy you are before." His brain was numb with pleasure and he was barely aware of what he was saying.

 

Yusuke froze, his eyes wide, scared. "No I..."

 

"Has no one told you that before?" Slowly, Yusuke shook his head 'no'. "Never?"

 

"No. I've been called cute and... well... slut, whore, that sort of thing but never sexy." His eyes were downcast.

 

Ryuji swallowed hard as his brain caught up with his mouth but it was too late to take it back. Casting around for something, anything, to say he dropped his eyes.

 

That was when he saw that Yusuke's erection was peeking out from under the hem of his skirt.

 

Could he do this? Kissing Yusuke had been mind blowing, but Yusuke was still a boy.

 

Was Yusuke right? Did he like boys?

 

"H-how did you know?"

 

"Know what?"

 

"That you like boys. That you're... gay." The last word was a slight question as Ryuji realized that Yusuke had never actually said that he didn't like girls.

 

"I've always known that I'm gay. Even when I was little it was boys who caught my eye." Yusuke shifted slightly, as though uncomfortable.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah. This is just the longest I've been kissing someone and not touched." Yusuke looked away.

 

Ryuji swallowed hard, and reached down gently wrapping his hand around Yusuke.

 

"I never thought I'd be touching another dude like this."

 

"I've never been touched this gently."

 

"Yusuke what are you doing with your life?"

 

"I don't know."

 

Ryuji flicked his thumb over the tip milking a moan from the bluenette. "Strip."

 

"What?"

 

"Strip. If we do this... you're a boy not a girl and I need to remember that. My head is so mess up right now and I having no effing idea what I'm doing. All I know is that I want you. And later I'll need to remember that I was with you because I wanted you not as a substitute for some girl who won't even give me the time of day."

 

Yusuke nodded and stood, backing into Akira. "Lift your arms."

 

Yusuke did and Akira pulled off his tank top and unhooked his bra while Ryuji unzipped the skirt and rolled off the stockings.

 

Somehow it didn't surprise him that Yusuke's entire body was silky smooth and hairless, even his balls. "Bed."

 

"Do you want me on my back or stomach?"

 

"On your back." Yusuke nodded and leaned back against Akira on the bed who held his legs up and apart.

 

Pushing all thought aside, Ryuji grabbed some more lube for his dick. "Are you ready or should I finger you first?"

 

"I'm ready." Yusuke pulled Ryuji close.

 

Ryuji's hand shook with nerves as he lined himself up but his hips pushed in eagerly.

 

Yusuke surrounded him, tighter and hotter than expected. "Fuck your tight! Are you okay?"

 

"Yes, please move."

 

Ryuji found it unbelievably cute that Yusuke would say 'please' while he had another guys dick balls deep inside his ass.

 

"Date me! Yusuke forget all those other boys and just be with me!"

 

Yusuke pulled Ryuji down for another kiss to avoid answering.

 

Akira wiggled out from the bottom of the pile. "Ryuji when you move pull back until your ass hits my hands."

 

"Hey Akira I don't need hands on coaching in how to fuck! I'm a virgin not an idiot."

 

Yusuke snorted with laughter.

 

"What?" Ryuji pulled back until just his tip was inside Yusuke before snapping his hips forward hard and fast.

 

Yusuke screamed with pleasure.

 

"S-sorry I wanted this to be... be gentle..." What was Yusuke doing with his ass muscles that felt so damn good?

 

"Fuck me! I love it rough."

 

Ryuji didn't need to be told twice, he rode Yusuke hard and fast. Each thrust of his hips slammed his cock home nailing Yusuke's g-spot.

 

It took less than a dozen thrusts before Yusuke tightened around him as he came hard.

 

"Should I stop?" Ryuji stilled his hips even though he hadn't come yet.

 

"Keep going."

 

"You sure? You just came."

 

"I'm sure."

 

"Okay." Ryuji resumed moving but slower this time. “Ride me?”

 

“Of course.” Ryuji rolled over onto his back, pulling Yusuke on top of him. Yusuke settled his weight down onto Ryuji's hips before taking the length back inside of him.

 

Yusuke's motions were smooth, practised. Ryuji didn't even want to think about how many times Yusuke had ridden a dick like this; to distract himself he ran his hands up and down Yusuke's torso. His fingers found the nubs of his lover's nipples. One small tweak was all it took to make Yusuke's breath hitch and catch in his throat.

 

“You are so sensitive aren't you.” A nod was his only reply.

 

Flicking and pinching proved rewarding as Yusuke's rhythm started to falter, his breath coming in short pants.

 

“Come for me baby...” Ryuji's hips lifted to meet Yusuke's.

 

Yusuke nodded again. “Touch me.”

 

This time Ryuji didn't hesitate, eagerly stroking Yusuke in time to his upward thrusts. Moments later they came together.

 

“Thank you.” The words were whispered so softly Ryuji almost didn't catch them.

 

Before he could respond, Yusuke had slipped off of the bed and the moment was lost. “Can I use your shower?”

 

“Yeah. It's downstairs, hidden in the back of the customer bathroom.” Akira stood and led Yusuke downstairs. Ryuji alone stayed behind.

 

Why had Yusuke thanked him? What was he even doing? And most importantly; had he really asked Yusuke out and why hadn't Yusuke said anything?

 

He wasn't any closer to figuring anything out when Akira reappeared at the top of the stairs with Yusuke.

 

Ryuji checked the clock; only ten minutes had passed. Had they showered together?

 

For some reason he was scared to ask. “Can I use the shower as well?”  
  
“Of course you can.”

 

It wasn't until the shower was running that Ryuji realized that he wanted to cry. Not because he was sad or hurt, but out of sheer confusion.

 

He was straight but had given his virginity to a boy he was now halfway convinced that he was falling for.

 

He had to get Yusuke to answer his question. For his own sanity he needed an answer, even if it broke his heart.

 

“Hey, Yusuke?” The bluenette looked up from his phone as Ryuji climbed the last few steps. “You never did answer my question. Will you go out with me?”

 

“No.” Yusuke didn't meet his eyes.

 

“Why not?”  
  


“My life is a mess; you should know that. You pointed it out to me. I will stop sleeping around; if you want something casual I am okay with that. However, I do not wish to date until I have figured out how to answer your other questions. What am I doing, and why. Until I know where I want my life to go. The only thing I know for certain is that my future contains art. That is a given. Who is in my life, and in what capacity and how I support myself and my art; those are the questions I need to answer. Until then I cannot be with you seriously. If I'm with you at all.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, okay.” Ryuji didn't fully understand everything that Yusuke said, only that he was taking his advice and reevaluating his life. Getting it in order. And that was okay. Hell, it was healthy; the first healthy choice Yusuke had made in a long time from the sounds of things.

 

“What about tonight? Can we be together tonight?”

 

“You want to have sex again?” The question was asked innocently, but caused Ryuji's cheeks to flame red once more.

 

“No. I want to hold you, sleep next to you.”

 

“That sounds nice.”

 

“Stay here, both of you. The bed is just big enough for three.”

 

Ryuji ended up lying on his back by the wall, Akira next to him. Yusuke was technically in between them, but there was no room so he had rolled on top of Ryuji. Which suited him just fine.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is always appreciated. Also, the title is an homage to the opening line of Nickelback's song Someday.


End file.
